


【朝耀】英式告白

by Akayuo



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akayuo/pseuds/Akayuo





	【朝耀】英式告白

九月的伦敦一直在下雨，下到了十月初。让津润的空气也沉了份思念的味道。雨并不大，但总是淅淅沥沥，断断续续，一下就是一整个星期。

一把黑色的雨伞撑开在灰色的雨帘下，皮鞋踩在平地溅起水花的声音带着莫名的韵律感。伞下人无疑是位出色而典型的英伦绅士，雨帘和伞檐可以遮掩他的容貌，却不能淡化从他身上散发出来的迷人内敛的气息。你从他身边经过的时候，那一侧身的距离也能让你觉得，自己像是穿梭过大不列颠的两千年历史的孤魂。

亚瑟·柯克兰很少以这么自由散漫的心态走在伦敦的街道上，上一次他这么做的时候还是几百年前，虽然他无疑是世界上最懂这个城市或者说这个国家的人。在挂掉和助手进行航班确认的通话的手机后，他的脚步更加轻松起来。

实际上他这时的轻松是极度不合理的，在公投结果出来后，来自各方的反对和质疑几乎能把他淹没。6月24日后他的五个手机都经受了轮番爆炸。老冤家红酒混蛋跨越多佛尔海峡把他从床上揪起来的时候，失眠一整夜的他好不容易才合上眼睛没一个小时。

“小亚瑟你知道你在做什么吗！”一向老不正经的人难得的气急败坏。

“我很清楚自己在做什么，我的头脑已经很久没这么清醒过了。”亚瑟叹了口气，推开了神色复杂的老朋友。

脱欧震荡的负面影响摆在那里，未来充满了不确定因素，是被孤立衰弱还是从此独立强大，摆脱了“大家庭”的制约，不列颠会自己寻求他的荣光，轮不到外人来插手。

新上司倒是风风火火，对未来充满了信心，连带着亚瑟的心情也乐观起来。她生日的时候，投其所好的亚瑟在0点送上一双定做的豹纹高跟鞋，惊喜的上司惊呼一声竟然当着他的面就穿起来了。

“它看起来棒极了，英/国先生！”

“我很高兴您能喜欢它。”亚瑟风度翩翩地笑道。

“但是您看上去并不是高兴的表情，”精明的上司没有放过他微小的动作，“或者说比起高兴，您更多的是焦急的心情，虽然我并不确定您焦急的原因。”

被戳穿的亚瑟揉了揉自己金色的脑袋，支支吾吾，“正如您所说的吧，事实上我正欲向您请一天假期，希望您不会觉得这是个任性又无理的请求。”

被成功讨好到的上司讶然一笑，接着理了理自己的头发，若有所思：“好吧，我想最近的您的确是有些累了。我同意您的请求，您有一天的时间作为自由身做想做的事情，不是英/吉/利，而仅仅是亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“不过记得避开那些不近人情的针孔摄像头，还有，只有一天时间哦。”

亚瑟向上司表达了感谢，在退出了房间之后他看了眼时间就抛开了对仪表的顾忌狂奔起来。白金汉宫里的办公人员诧异地看着他们一向不动声色风仪出尘的英/国大人匆匆离开的身影，还以为发生了什么国际性恐怖袭击事件。

一个小时后，亚瑟如愿坐上了订好的航班，戴着黑框眼镜的他打扮得像个学生，把下半张脸埋进了蓝格子围巾，没有人发现他的真实身份。

“应该能赶得上……”他长舒了一口气。

从伦敦到北京，八千四百公里，十一个小时的航程，八小时的时差。这些冷漠的数字在空间和时间上构成了他和那人之间无法改变的距离。

北京的秋天美而短暂，和伦敦完全不同的干燥晴朗让天高而远，亮而蓝。

10月1日是个特殊的日子，除了是他新上司的生日之外，还是另一个人的生日。整个北京都陷入为那人庆生的欢悦气氛中，红色的元素随手可以撷取到。被这种气氛淹没的亚瑟站在车水马龙的街道，忽而用手遮住眼睛，自嘲地笑了笑。

他来这里做什么呢？抛开人类布置给他的堆积如山的事务跑来这儿。

和王耀说生日快乐？太可笑了……事实上两手空空的他什么礼物也没准备。他并不知道应该送他什么，客套的公文式贺电不需要他操心，王耀也不会在意，或者说相信这些祝贺里的真诚意味。

那他千里迢迢跑来这儿又算些什么呢？

其实他只是想看他一眼，在心里说一句生日快乐再默默离开，这就够了。

收到弟弟妹妹们祝福的礼物后的王耀整个身子陷在沙发里，容光焕发，那快活的情绪真实地透到了琥珀色的眼底，让古老明净的石头发出温柔的光泽来。

他一直有意无意摆弄着手机，像是在等着某通电话的到来，又像是准备一通对话前踯躅地准备。然而点开几则短信后他的神色渐渐沉郁，于是失落地把手机扔到了一边。

直到一阵抖动，他突然跳起来伸手把手机抓来，看到亮屏上显示的来电联系人“London”。

王耀哑然，心里那一刻的心情是说不上来的百感交杂。城市和城市间的对话更为频繁，伦/敦先生一向只和他弟弟王京来往，他们二人没有太多交集。

简单地问候后，他直接切入自己的问题，询问对方的来意。

“……虽然很唐突，但还是希望您能照顾下我家那个任性的孤身前往北/京的先生……是的，您别惊讶，这该是次秘密的私人出行，连我也是好不容易才查到他订的航班。”

“当然我并不是想要破坏他难得的假期，只是以我对他的了解，”伦/敦为自家先生别扭的性格叹气，“他大概是没法抹下脸直接找您的……”但在这个日子前往北京……别人也许看不穿亚瑟心里一些隐秘的情愫，但作为他的“心脏”的他，却能敏感地体会到。

他来北京了？

耀没察觉笑意从自己的眼角绽开，等到他放下和伦/敦通话的手机后，他已经穿戴好了衣鞋，走出了自己的私人别墅。

在北京的风中瑟瑟发抖的亚瑟还在迷茫自己该去向何方，就被一只突然伸出来手臂拉进了车里。

“我说，你就这么明目张胆地站在‘红色中国’的政治中心上，是怕新闻社缺料爆好心上送吗？”

“你……你怎么知道我来了这里。”亚瑟发窘。

“北/京是我的心脏，突然一只不红的资本主义没经过我同意就闯进来了我能发觉不到？”

“……”亚瑟认真地转向他，“所以你现在是要把我打包送回去？我难得的假期啊。”

“不，我同意了你的闯入。”耀玩味一笑，“毕竟今天特殊，”他伸手攀上他的肩膀，凑到他的耳边，“特殊的人，也要特殊对待。”

刚关上门两个人就急不可待地吻到了一起。亚瑟已经说的很清楚了——“难得的假期”，既然是假期，那么自然该做他们在假期找对方做的事情。

黑发男人一把扯住他的领带探了上去，亚瑟熟门熟路地找到那只会议上不怎么待见他的嘴唇。不知道是什么时候，等反应过来，两个人已经滚到了床上。

一向清冷的中国人在床上却是大胆主动的，像极了代表着他的红色，一把火烧下来没几个小时估计熄不了。亚瑟把一天的期限和返程时间通通抛之脑后，这个时候如果再考虑离开的时间未免太不解风情了。

“你今天可真着急啊……”亚瑟倒在柔软的大床上，眯眼打量自己上方俯身凑过来的男人，忍不住伸手伸入对方的白衬衫下，感受充满禁欲气息的腰部线条。

如果说一年365天有364天王耀都必须遵循克制理智的处世准则做事，那么唯一剩下的只有这个日子，允许他恣意畅快，肆无忌惮了。

他们互相厮磨，彼此爱抚，爱意和欲望充斥着身体的每一个细胞。

他们熟悉对方的身体就像熟悉自己的身体，这些经验积累自他们几百年的交道。

呼出的气息带着粘稠的情/欲，浓得化不开，亚瑟用舌尖舔舐着他发红的眼尾，急不可耐地耸动着腰，让两个人的灼热相蹭，语无伦次中都是甜腻地鼓励。耀轻笑一声，美眸眯得像个狡黠的狐狸，“到底是谁更着急啊……”

王耀喜欢床上的亚瑟，不仅仅是对于英伦绅士尺寸和技术上的满意，更多的是他觉得，人前冷淡疏离彬彬有礼的亚瑟，在他身上耕耘到兴头上时大开黄腔的那种性感……真是，妙啊。

类似什么“S**t！让我更深点！”“耀耀，爽吗？我厉害吗？宝贝看着我……不要咬着牙，叫出来……我想听……”的不要脸的话，伴随着突然一个深深地挺入，一枪爆中他的兴/奋点，他就缴械投降了。

这个老流氓永远清楚，该在什么时候用多大力度冲到哪个地区。

连“耀耀”“宝贝”都能喊的出来的，也就只有床上的亚瑟·柯克兰了，如果换一个场合，他大概会觉得对方疯了。

但是即使是最激烈的xing事，最酣畅的高/潮的时候，亚瑟也不曾对他说过爱字。对于两个靠理性为生的老家伙来说，在适应了世间最严酷的生存法则几千年后，哪怕是进行最原始欲望的运动，也不能撬开他们的口飘出“爱”这种奢侈又可笑的字眼。

虽然王耀明白这道理，但有时候还是会觉得可惜，又失落。

天色渐沉，英国人的手机第三次振动的时候，他们已经做到了沙发上，那张床已经春光泥泞，一片狼藉。面色潮红的耀完全失去视焦，呐呐不停像是咒骂像是求饶。

亚瑟完全没注意到手机，将他瘫软的腿放在自己肩膀上，将两腿分开到最大以让对方更完全地容纳自己。汗水顺着他英俊的脸庞流下来，描摹着他深刻的轮廓，再缱绻滴落到下方那人的眼尾，形成一道宛如泪痕的踪迹。

痛苦而欢乐的声音从东方人优美的唇无意识地溢出来，又被更狠力的顶///弄撞碎了。在满足而快活的过程里，耀搂住了对方的脖子让彼此贴近，契合，这个依赖性的动作取悦了亚瑟，“宝贝，我可爱的，我亲爱的……”他急促地喘息，“不我想叫你的名字了，耀……我的耀……”

耀在心里发出一声叹息，凑上去吻他

“是的，我是你的耀……”今晚的我，是你的。

“你爱我吗？”

回应耀的是狂风骤雨般的亲吻，他像是要攫取他的呼吸，在他的唇舌中攻城掠地。伴随着下身缓急相交的相击，软湿的肠壁有规律地蠕动起来，这是高潮的前兆。

他还是没有说出来啊……琥珀的美眸划过一丝黯淡，耀蜷起脚趾，在到达欲望的顶尖之时，心却似跌入了谷底。

在亚瑟打算把耀抱进浴室清洗的时候，才发现自己第六块手机也要被打爆了，来电显示是：

阿尔弗雷德。

耀也看到了屏幕，他状似无意地挣脱了亚瑟的怀抱，凑上去一个蜻蜓点水的吻，用一种慵懒的语气说道：“英/吉/利先生，我很喜欢您的生日礼物呢，美好的夜晚总是过得很快，再见吧。”

亚瑟张口想说什么，挽留的指尖还没伸出去，对方已经轻巧地走开了。他游移地望着消失在洗浴间的胴体和手机上的几十个未接来电，露出一个苦涩的微笑。

说好的一天的假期，看来是不能精明地计较到“一天”的完整性了。毕竟对于英/吉/利先生而言，一次完整彻底的假期，仅得到上司的批准是不够的。

生日快乐啊，耀。

虽然我没能让你在生日这天快乐到底。坐在返程机舱里的他用手扶着额头，回忆着他美得叫人心碎的眼睛里水汽弥漫的无声控诉：

你始终不肯对我说一句爱啊。

哪怕只是床上的敷衍情话。


End file.
